Leverage Over Flowers
by Mei Neko
Summary: This is purely BOF characters with Leverage plot!  Chu Ga Eul quits her job when her twin dies due to her job.  Now 2 years later, she is hired to watch the F4 to steal some files, but when they are double crossed, she gets them a little leverage.


Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be. This is only a piece of fiction that is borrowing the characters and plot of two tv series.

Summary:

When Chu Ga Eul's twin dies because the insurance company refused to pay for the treatment, she quits her job and lives life in a routine of working in a low pay job and running herself to the ground.

However when a stranger comes up to her and asks for her to do a job in watching a quartet of theives to steal plans that were taken from his company, she refuses at first. When it was pointed out that the target was insured by her old company, she jumps at the chance in making them pay.

Now she's the leader and watcher of four theives who've never worked together but are known in the insurance world as the F4 - Farewell Four because anything stole from them is lost for good - unless you're Chu Ga Eul.

Song Woo Bin - A world class hitter with a masters in nine different martial arts, weapons expert, and a playboy. Nicknamed as the Don Juan for job he did in Spain.

So Yi Jeong - A grifter, art thief, and escape artist. He has a love for art and the ladies which makes him a playboy with the nickname of Cassanova for a job he did in Venice.

Yoon Ji Hoo - Computer expert and hacker. He's a rather odd sort who often looks like he's dreaming most of the time. But he's a quick thinker and his fingers are even quicker. He's a gifted muscian but prefers to be in the background.

Gu Jun Pyo - He's pretty much crazy and goes over the top. But he's the best in terms of breaking into any room, safe, and building. Pretty much an adrendaline junkie with a love for money - also socially akward in terms of arrogance.

And when they deliver the goods - they get double crossed and nearly killed in the process.

Now, Ga Eul wants payback. With the F4 and a JK, she's going to give themselves a little leverage.

* * *

"Unni! Please don't give up. I promise you, everything is going to be fine. I just need to bring up a few more cases." A young woman pleaded.

Looking up at her with a sad smile was another woman with the exact same face. The difference between the two was the sickly aura that surrounded the second woman who lay on the hospital bed. With an effort, she patted her sister's hand.

"Ga Eul. Don't fool yourself. We both know that they won't pay. The procedure is experimental."

"Text book terms. It's been done at least five times and each with successful results." Ga Eul retorted with fury.

"Five times cannot be called tested. Ga Eul, please. Don't make yourself sick with this."

"Has Beom Kim visited?" Ga Eul said changing the subject. "You think your fiancé would show his face with you being sick like this."

Her twin sighed in resignation. What she was going to say next would not be good.

"I told him not to see me anymore."

She watched Ga Eul turn her head in shock at her. Her sister was not taking her news well.

"Why? He loves you. Why keep him away? He's practically your soul mate!"

"And he'll do anything for me!"

The two were silent at the shout of the sick woman. Their breathing sync with the other as the blood pounded in their ears. Their eyes watered in unshed tears.

"He'll do anything for me and being with me now will break him. I can't do that to him. He won't be able to move on. Please, Ga Eul, I just want to live the time I have left peacefully."

Ga Eul stood up with tears streaming down her face.

"No. I am going to get our employers to see reason and you will get that treatment. And as for Beom Kim, if he doesn't show his face tomorrow, I'll get Jan Di to kick his ass." She snarled as she snatched up her coat and purse. Giving her sister a long hard stare, she left the room.

Her sister stared at as she left and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul. I don't have your stubbornness or your strong will. Please forgive me for not believing in you."

And she cried hard into the night.

It had been four days since Ga Eul had argued with her twin on the treatments and as she sat in her office late into the night, Ga Eul downed an energy tonic before turning her attention back to the mess of papers and open books. Her hair had lost the professional style she had put up this morning and was now in a makeshift bun held by a pencil. The professional suit that was donned on properly before work was now down to the shirt with two buttons opened and the heels kicked off.

Everyone in her department knew of the situation but said nothing other than condolences and supposedly helpful advice. It was like they believed that her twin was already dead.

Taking another file, Ga Eul prepared herself to study each and every sentence to find the loophole that she needed. She had worked for this company since she interned during her second year of university. From an OL to a claims investigator, she shed sweat and tears to get to the place she was now. It was she who took on countless cases and saved the company millions of dollars from insurance fraud and recovered practically all of the items stolen.

In the world of insurance and theft, she was practically famous!

And her sister, her sweet wonderful beautiful sister had done good work in filing paperwork and getting the claims cases closed. Everyone loved her sister in the department.

So why the hell didn't the stupid company pay out the $500,000 for the treatment after all the work the twins have put in?

Ga Eul did not care about the reason. She was going to get her employers to sign the damn check and her twin was going to get the treatment. Damn them all if they don't.

She was going over the third page of the report when her cell phone rang. Frowning she looked at the display screen to see who it was. The number belonged to Beom Kim.

"Beom Kim? What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"_Ga Eul, you need to get to the hospital! She's gone into – " _

However whatever he said next was lost to her ears. Already she ran out, forgetting her shoes and her jacket. Running down the stairs because the elevator took too long. Her feet suffered from the pounding of the heavy ground but she barely felt the pain. Screaming for a taxi, she dove in and yelled at the driver to step on it.

It was about ten minutes since her sister's fiancé called when the taxi reached the hospital. Throwing at the driver more money than what the fare cost, Ga Eul ran into the hospital, ignoring the nurses whom yelled at her about her lack of shoes.

Seeing the crowd around her sister's room, she attempted to push her way in to reach the bed, but was pulled back by strong arms. She struggled, screaming out to her sister, watching the way the body convulsed and the hospital staff doing their work.

However then the erratic rhythm of EKG changed to a long continuous beep – Ga Eul screamed with fury and kept fighting to free herself until a stab of pain went through her arm and darkness filled her vision.

When Ga Eul woke from her drugged sleep, it was Geum Jan Di who told her that her twin, Chu So Eun died last night due to heart failure.

* * *

Chapter One: The Nigerian Job

* * *

People, Chu Ga Eul thought, are rude.

A prime example of this statement would be the man sitting in front of her, disturbing her lunch. Here she was eating her seafood porridge on a rainy day and this pabo just dumps his fat ass in front her, spaying rain all over the place. Looking at the disturber, her eyes took on the clothing that was suppose to make the man grungy, but she could tell it was quality name brand attire that looked poor due to lack of maintenance. Also the briefcase that he carried was made of leather and looked new.

"You're Chu Ga Eul, right?"

She wanted to sneer at the man. It was obvious that he knew who she was by plopping himself at her table. However she felt too tired to bother with it. Her reply to that was silence.

"I have a proposition for you."

This time she answered.

"Not interested. If you're here to scout me, I'll tell what I told the others two years ago – no." she said drily and pushed her food around. The man flustered a bit as he pulled a file out of his briefcase.

"I'm not here to scout you. I'm here to hire you for a job."

Before Ga Eul could say anything else, he rushed on.

"My name is Gong Soo Pyo and I am the CEO of KTY – we design aero planes. For five years, my company has been designing the latest of aeronautical crafts for the government. With these plans, we'll get the funding of the government as well as contracts to build their aircrafts. Last week, those plans were taken. A few days later, Yun Corps announces to the media or completing plans are exactly like KTY's. They're planning to release them by next Monday."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes and took a drink out of her water.

"I think the most obvious thing would be to go to your insurers. They can make the investigation on it."

Gong only shook his head.

"It'll only ruin KTY and just put a pause with Yun Corps. In the meantime, the government will only start looking for another company. No, I need you to steal them back."

There was a long pause before Ga Eul glared at him.

"Let me tell it you straight. I don't work for my old company but that does not mean I turned to a life a crime. I'm an honest woman living an honest life." She said coldly. But Gong waved it off.

"I know that. I need you, an honest woman, to do this. I already have a team lined up. I just need you to look after them."

Giving her the file, Ga Eul took it warily and opened it. At first it was just the basic information on Yun Corps. The background and the history which were rather detailed. Then her eyes got to the part of the team. Both eyebrows rose up high and her eyes widen in shock.

"How much money did you offer these four to work together?" she asked quietly.

"$400,000 each and if you take on the job, I'll double your cut."

"Mister Gong, there isn't enough money in the world for me to work with the F4. All four of them have worked solo. Two of them are playboys, one is practically a hermit, and – how the hell did you get Gu Jun Pyo to this job? He's a psychopath!" she hissed. She tried to shove the file back to him but Gong just pushed it back.

"But they will listen to you! You are the only one who has ever caught up to them in their scams! Everyone knows that after encountering you, all four of them avoided any work with your old insurance company. If there's anyone who can get them to do things properly, it's you!"

Snorting through her nose, she decided the best way to end the conversation was to leave. Picking up her purse, she was half way out of her chair when Gong dropped the final bomb.

"Do you know that Yun Corps is insured by your old company? Don't you want to make the company pay for killing your sister?"

She froze at the inquiry. Then sitting back down, she reached out for the file.

* * *

"Yo, yo, yo! I still can't believe it! The great Chu Ga Eul is playing for the other side!"

So Yi Jeong chuckled at the man who was grinning at them all on the roof top. The Casanova had to admit that Song Woo Bin was right about this. It was hard to believe that a woman like Chu Ga Eul would be teaming up with them. Although he himself was having a hard time believing that he was teaming up with anyone.

"Yah! What's so great about that bitch? She's never caught me! Maybe she caught you losers, but she's never even touched me!" the tall curly man said arrogantly. The man sitting on the floor with a net book raised his head from the screen.

"Didn't she stop you from stealing the Eye of the World?" the computer expert asked innocently.

_Gu Jun Pyo grinned as he began to scale up the wall of the building. Those suckers were never going to find him and the booty! Stopping just high enough that he could hear the fools cry themselves, he waited for the show. _

"_No! How? I got the best security here!" screamed a man._

"_You should have secured the room instead of the display case. Our consultants did mention about traveling with such a valuable item requires more security than you believe." A female replied calmly. For some reason her tone made Jun Pyo frown. Why wasn't she wailing like a baby?_

"_But you're lucky that the thief took the fake."_

_Fake?_

"_Fake? What fake?"_

_Taking out the jewel, Jun Pyo tried to see what the female was talking about. _

"_When we received reports of a possible attempt of robbery, I had someone make a quick imitation. When you allow me to handle the jewel, I switched it out. Luckily our thief here is not a jewel expert or he would have seen it was a fake right away."_

_Turning it over and over, Jun Pyo Grew frustrated. How was it a fake?_

"_You see, the Eye of the World was original created as a gift to the czar of Russia. His coat of arms can be seen if you look the jewel through a light source. My man was unable to create the coat of arms on time."_

_Taking out a penlight, Jun Pyo looked through the jewel. No coat of arms. With a yell, he threw the jewel straight down. To his surprise, a hand from below reached out and caught it._

"_Of course if the thief hanging up above us had any brains, he would also know that I was lieing my ass off. Thanks for returning!"_

_The last few words were shouted out and a woman's head popped out from the window looking right at him. Freaked, Gu Jun Pyo scaled up the building and ran off._

Shaking his head from the memory, Jun Pyo glared down at Yoon Ji Hoo.

"I lost my grip! The Eye of the World was mine and I just lost my grip! By the time I got down there, they already took the stupid thing! Aishi!" he yelled.

"_Gu Jun Pyo, please restrain yourself from telling the world what we're up to. Or did you forget that I can hear you?"_

The man jumped at the voice in his ear and cursed to himself for forgetting the ear bud that he just put on. He could hear the other three snickering.

"_And for the record, you threw the Eye of the World to me."_

"OH! Busted my bro!" Woo Bin crowed. Jun Pyo glared at him.

"What are you talking about? You're no brother of mine!"

Before he could get up on Woo Bin's face, Yi Jeong went between them.

"That's enough. It's almost time for us to start. We still need to make sure you're strapped in, Gu Jun Pyo."

This only caused the childish man to roll his eyes.

"Aishi! I've done this shit so many times I can do it in my sleep! I know how to strap myself in with my own harnesses! You fools just worry about your shit."

"Miss Chu, we're ready when you are." Ji Hoo said as he got up from his position.

"_Good, on the count of three. One – "_

However, the three men were not prepared of Jun Pyo already racing across the roof, towards the edge.

"He's already starting." Woo Bin said with disbelief.

"YEAH! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME BITCHES!" the crazy man screamed before he jumped off the edge of the roof. The other three only looked as the man disappeared from their sights. Then they turned to each other.

"You know, I didn't think he was that crazy." Yi Jeong mused. Woo Bin nodded in agreement.

"But there's also something rather childishly stupid about him."Ji Hoo added.

"_Gentlemen, as Jun Pyo has already jumped the gun, I believe you three should get to your parts. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, to the processors. Yi Jeong, get to the twenty-fifth floor."_

"Yes ma'am!" all three chortled. As they left the rooftop, Yi Jeong couldn't help wondering just what convinced Chu Ga Eul, the most honest woman he has ever known but have to meet face-to-face, to join in a merry band of thieves.

* * *

Ga Eul had to admit that Gu Jun Pyo had skills as she looked through her binoculars. From what little she could see, the man looked comfortable hanging outside of a corporate building with nothing more than rope, metal, and leather.

"_Vibration detectors are on."_

Tapping a few keys on her laptop, she looked to see where they were located. She knew the brand since they were obviously recommended by her old company.

"All right, Gu Jun Pyo, don't cut it. Use the binary." She ordered.

"_Yah! Bitch! Don't call me so casually! Don't you know who I am? I'm the best in this field! So you should call me sunbae!"_

Ga Eul raised an eyebrow at that but did consider what he said. It was true that he and the others are currently the best in this type of job. A little respect would probably make things smoother.

"All right Gu Jun Pyo sunbae. Please signal me when you get in."

A grunt from the headset confirmed that the man was concentrating with making an opening from the window.

"_Hey, if you're going to call the psycho sunbae, what about the rest of us?"_

That came from Song Woo Bin.

"Don't worry. As far as I'm concern, all of you are my sunbae." She replied peacefully.

"_Being called sunbae by the great Chu Ga Eul has a nice ring to it. If you want, you can call me oppa."_

"_I highly doubt she's going to do that. Are you trying to hit on the woman who almost sent you to jail?"_

That was from So Yi Jeong.

"_Hey, bro. She knows it's just flirting. Besides, this is a job. I don't hook up during the job. And didn't she almost catch you too?"_

Rolling her eyes, Ga Eul took a sip of her water bottle and looked at her watch. Gu Jun Pyo sunbae should be almost done by now.

"_I think she has a fiancé."_

That was Yoon Ji Hoo. His comment surprised Ga Eul.

"_He must be an honest man to get her to agree."_ So Yi Jeong mused.

"_Yo, Ji Hoo, think you can find a picture of him? I want to see the man who tamed her."_

"Gu Jun Pyo sunbae, please tell me you're in the breaker room and the rest of you – my love life is none of your business." She ordered. Not that it was her love life. Where the hell did Yoo Ji Hoo sunbae think of that?

"_Shut up. I'm fixing up the elevators right now. Geez such a bossy woman. Your man must be a santa to deal with you."_

The comms were silent as everyone wondered just what the hell Jun Pyo meant.

"_Don't you mean saint?"_ Woo Bin asked with incredulity.

"_What do you mean saint? Aishi! Talking with you losers gives me a headache! Yay! Elevators are moving…now!"_

Hearing the other three's surprise, Ga Eul looked at her computer to see that the screen showed black and white video surveillance of the floor they were going to rob.

"Talk to me sunbae, do they see anything?" she asked as she took a closer look at her computer screen. It was her first time looking at night guards going their job from this side of the law.

"_Those fools see nothing."_

Ga Eul nodded her head, but there was something that was bugging her. Maybe it was first time nerves, but back in her old job, her gut often told her something was wrong. Deciding that doing a check over everything on her end would not hurt, she thought of what their problems are.

Alarms and the guards.

Those were the two major problems. Gu Jun Pyo had already taken care of the alarms. She vaguely heard the other talking. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were right at the door which contained the servers. Apparently there was a ten digit pass code in order to get in. It would take a decoder several minutes to open it.

Pulling up the duty roster, she counted the number of guards that were supposed to be on duty.

Eight, they are suppose to be eight guards. Rushing to the computer screen, she looked at the video showing the surveillance room. Counting the men, she only saw half.

"Gu Jun Pyo sunbae! How many guards are there?"

"_How am I suppose to know? They all wear the same thing!"_

"Count the haircuts. You need to count eight – that's how many are supposed to be in tonight." She replied urgently. The man muttered something in the radio but she could not hear it. "Well?"

"_Right. Shit, I got four. Let me look…Fuck!"_

"What?" she barked.

"_Fuckers started their rounds early! They started an hour early! Why the fuck did they start early!"_

Ga Eul winced at Gu Jun Pyo's roar about stupid guards. Looking at her screen she noticed that all of the guards were concentrated on one particular screen. Zooming in on it, she could vaguely see that it was showing something that was not surveillance but a football game. That's when it hit her.

"Semi-finals between Korea and Japan. They started early so they can watch the game."

Pulling up the blueprints of the floor, she heard Jun Pyo cursing about fools should wait and get TiVo. Her mind was rapidly thinking about what to do.

"_Is there a problem?"_

"Don't worry about it So Yi Jeong sunbae. We just hit a snag. Jun Pyo sunbae! Where are they now?"

"_Hold on, they're going by the stairwell!"_

Which means they'll see the open service elevator and start the alarm. From there, they'll actually be alert and head towards Ji Hoo and Woo Bin in a matter of minutes. Thoughts rushed into her head before a plan formed.

"Everyone, listen to me. Jun Pyo sunbae, the moment you see them reach for their radios, squesh them. Woo Bin sunbae use Ji Hoo sunbae as bait. Yi Jeong sunbae, stay put."

There were protests from Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong, but she ignored them. She trusted that Jun Pyo and Woo Bin knew what to do. After all, this was their expertise. Pacing back and forth, she listened on the comms when the guards ordered Ji Hoo to freeze. Her laptop showed that the other four guards remained ignorant of their comrades' problem. That meant Jun Pyo had filtered in an audio screen in their radio frequencies.

When the sounds of fighting came into her ears, she sat on the table in relief. Woo Bin would finish those guards in a matter of seconds. The sounds of fighting ended and silence was heard before Ji Hoo finally said that they were.

Ga Eul relaxed as she listened to the boys chatter. Woo Bin was complaining about how heavy the guards were as he dragged them into the server room while Ji Hoo muttered to himself as he downloaded everything concerning their package into a hard drive. Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo were talking in the peanut gallery.

"_Miss Chu, we got everything."_

Ji Hoo's voice brought her to the present.

"Good, drop the spike."

She began to pack up on her end. It would be a few minutes before they would meet up to ensure the plans were sent to their client.

"_Hey Ji Hoo, did you give them a virus?"_

"_They wished. I gave them an army. Everything will be wiped in ten minutes."_

She smiled at that. Ji Hoo just had to be a best computer expert and hacker in this side of the world. It was too bad his problem in daydreaming that sometimes made some of his jobs too much of a close call.

"_Yah! We got a problem! Those stupid guards reset the alarms on the top before you kicked their asses. We can't exit that way!"_

Ga Eul felt her body stiffen at the new problem. Closing her eyes, she rubbed them and wondered out of all the worse possible situations why did it have to be the exit part of the plan.

"_Well, every man for himself then."_ Yi Seong quipped.

"_But I have the merchandise." _Ji Hoo stated quietly.

"_I could take it from you."_ Woo Bin mused.

"_Hey losers! I'm the one with the exit!" _Jun Pyo yelled.

"And I'm the one with the plan." Ga Eul said and she took a deep breath before she went on. "Now I know you four don't work with others, but you need to keep it together for another seven minutes. Yi Jeong sunbae, I want you to call the front desk – we're going with the Drunk scam."

* * *

Yi Jeong felt amused with the orders but picked up a desk phone and called down to the front desk.

"Good evening, I'm Park Jun-Se. I work here on the twenty-fifth floor here at Yun Corp."

He listened to the other before continuing on.

"Well, it's rather embarrassing, but my friends and I are trying to convince our friend to go home. He's here at work and drinking himself sick."

The other spoke and he could tell he needed a little bit more.

"Normally he isn't like this, but his wife just packed her things and left when he woke up this morning. He was fine at work but you know how it is."

This time he could hear the pity from the other. It seems like there was a kindred soul.

"Anyway, we're going to stop him now, but I was hoping if you unlock one of the elevators. He's too drunk for us to carry him down the stairs. It'll be too dangerous."

A smirk worked his way onto his lips. God he was good.

"Elevator Three? Thank you very much. See you in a bit."

Looking over at the other three men who just arrived on his floor with various states of undress and with Gu Jun Pyo drinking a bottle of whisky, he grinned.

"Gentlemen, let us go to elevator three."

As they waited for the elevator, they finished changing into business suits that were plain and similar. Ji Hoo slipped on a pair of glasses while Woo Bin and Yi Jeong changed their hairstyle and the placement of their wristwatches. Jun Pyo made sure that his suit looked like a mess and tried to do something about his curly hair. In the end, he just poured the whisky over it to flatten it.

"Shit that woman is scary. Just how many plans does she have?" Jun Pyo grumbled as they entered into the elevator. All four winced at the smell of the whisky in the small space. "Is this plan B?"

"_Right now we're at plan E. If sunbae screws this up, we'll got to plan F where Jun Pyo sunbae dies."_

All looked at each other wondering if the Chu Ga Eul was serious. Then Ji Hoo spoke up.

"I like plan F."

"You! What do you mean you like plan F? And you bitch! Don't even think about using plan F!" Jun Pyo screamed as he grabbed Ji Hoo and shoved him against the wall. The other two had to pry him off while Ji Hoo only raised an eyebrow and straighten his tie.

_Ding!_

Just as quick as he was to slam a man against a wall, Jun Pyo grabbed Woo Bin and Ji Hoo by the neck with his arms. Slumping his posture to that of a drunk, he began to moan.

As the doors began to open, a long triad of words slurred from his mouth.

"Whhyyy? I'm a good man. Why didsh she leave meee?"

All four of them proceed to leave the elevator. Yi Jeong greeted the guard at the front desk who gave a friendly wave of a hand. The other three were slower in dragging the 'drunk' man out of the building. However once they were out of sight, the three walked briskly towards the car that was waiting for them.

Taking shotgun, Yi Jeong turned to finally meet with Chu Ga Eul who was tapping on the steering wheel. Studying her, Yi Jeong decided that she was pretty with her straight long hair and big brown eyes. However her expressionless face was a turn off for him.

"Good job sunbae." She said as she drove them away from Yun Corps.

* * *

Warming her hands, Ga Eul waited as Ji Hoo sunbae worked on sending the files to Gong. The reason it was taking too long was because the Wifi servers he was using had crappy width ban. Hopping up and down to keep herself warm, she looked at the others.

It was funny to see four handsome men in front of her. During her career as an insurance claims investigator, she had come across them and their scams. She wondered why each of them wanted to join in a life a crime. All of them could gain decent jobs and live good married lives – except for Jun Pyo. Ga Eul could not imagine what sort of woman would be willing to marry him.

"It's done. The merchandise is sent." Ji Hoo said as he closed his netbook.

There was a long pause as the five looked at each other. Taking a deep breath, Ga Eul broke the silence.

"Well, the money should be wired to your accounts. Good-bye, sunbaes." She bowed as began to walk away.

"That was fun."

Turning around, she stared at Ji Hoo sunbae who gave a little smile.

"I have to admit that having Miss Chu on our side of the law is rather thrilling – thinking of making it career?" Woo Bin teased.

Glaring at them she walked a few steps forward.

"I am not a thief!" she hissed. Turning away she stomped out but not before Yi Jeong got the last word.

"Admit it, Chu Ga Eul. Doesn't it feel good to be the naughty girl?"

His answer was a one-finger salute that was not for good girls to use.

* * *

There was a routine that Ga Eul follows everyday with the exceptions of birthdays and holidays for the past two years. Ever since the death of her twin, she spent as much time keeping herself busy and to exhaust herself so that she did not have to think on that day.

Her days always started with getting up at five in the morning, taking ten minutes to refresh herself with a glass a water, washing her face, and brushing her teeth. She than changes into a sports outfit that is appropriate for the weather and runs until she is numb from the exercise or from the temperature. On the way back, she stops at a vending machine for a can of cheap sweet coffee and drinks it when she gets home.

After taking a quick shower, she goes to work at a book shop and stops by the bakery to get a piece of pizza bread to eat for breakfast. Sometimes she changes it to cheese bread. She works for about five hours before getting her lunch break and spending it at the noodle shop two blocks down. Ordering a bowl of plain shin ramen, she eats it with the pickle vegetables they provided. Coming back, she works another five hours before leaving for the day.

Dinner varied depending on what time her best friend since diapers, Geum Jan Di, is finished with her shift at the hospital. Ever since the big kids bullied the Chu twins, Geum Jan Di took it upon herself to protect them. With her self-taught but highly powerful reverse spin kick, she had broken many a jaw from ex-boyfriends whom had broken Ga Eul's heart.

Her twin's death was hard on Jan Di since she felt that as a medical student she should have found some way to help. Ga Eul, when she finally pulled herself together, had to convince Jan Di that there was very little she could have done to help. Besides, Jan Di's specialty was family medicine. Autoimmunity diseases were a far cry.

When dinner and chatting with Jan Di is finished, Ga Eul goes home to clean her apartment like she has OC before hitting the shower and the bed.

On her days off, she shops for food, gets her laundry done, and sometimes even goes to the library.

However the morning after the job, she found her routine interrupted by her cell as she got out of the shower. Picking up her phone, she did not recognize the number on the display screen. After the third ring, she decided to take the risk and answered it.

"_You screwed me!"_

Pulling the phone away from her ear, she took the time to figure where she heard the annoying male voice. Then she remembered.

"Gong Soo Pyo, I believe this is supposed to be a onetime deal." She calmly remarked as she dried her hair.

"_Don't fuck with me. Last night, that file you sent, there was nothing!"_

Ga Eul sighed as she remembered standing with four thieves, waiting for one of them to send the files.

"I was there. I saw him sent it."

"_Well, something went wrong since I got nothing!"_

"You hired thieves. That's what you get." She pointed out.

"_I also hired you to watch them! The shareholder's meeting is next week! It's a complete fucking disaster! I'm holding the payments until I get those files!"_

She was sorely tempted to just hang up and never bother with the man. However she thought of the four men whom she just worked with hours ago. She had promised them that their money would be wired and she doubt that Ji Hoo would not send anything – he would be out of job if he did that. More than likely there was a misunderstanding.

"All right. Why don't I come down to your office and we'll discuss this." She offered, thinking how she wanted to get her shopping done.

"_No. Things are too hectic and you'll be seen. I'll text you an address of an old manufacturing facility that KTY owns. Be there in an hour."_

He ended the call and she threw her cell phone onto her bed. A few minutes later, her cell ringed and she looked to see an address for a place that would take her that whole hour to just get one time. Groaning, she put on a sweater, baggy jeans, a pea coat, and her sneakers before she rushed out of her apartment – forgetting her phone and her wallet.

Lucky for her, she had some cash in the pocket of her coat and she hailed a taxi, hoping that she would make it on time.

* * *

For some odd reason, the old facility reminded her of a really bad movie. The kind where one of the extras gets killed off and no one finds them until like a week later. Looking down at her watch, she saw that she was five minutes early. A ghost of a smile formed as she remembered that her sister got her the watch when she was promoted at work four years ago.

Her sister told her that she saw it on display and bought it on a whim. Beom Kim told Ga Eul the truth that her twin spent three days after she heard the possibility of the promotion in every single shop in Seoul before deciding on that watch. Poor Beom Kim had to suffer being the good then boyfriend and accompany her.

Fingering the silver band of the watch, she walked until she heard muffle conversation just ahead of her. Jogging quietly, she peered over at a corner and could hear familiar male voices arguing. It took her a moment to figure out who they were and she was confused. This time, she walked and behind a stack of crates, she saw Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin arguing with each other.

"You were the one who sent the file!" Yi Jeong pointed at Ji Hoo.

"Any one of you could have switch out the memory stick with a fake during the time we got away." The quiet man argued back with a look of cold fury.

"But I think you would have noticed if we did. No, I just want to know why we're not getting paid if the job is done. This is supposed to be a onetime deal." Woo Bin said and she could hear him pacing.

Walking up to them, she could see all three of them facing each other. At least Jun Pyo wasn't here – yet.

"What's going on?" she called out as she slowed her walk to just stand a few feet away from them. Seeing their grim faces, she couldn't help but wonder if she was being set up. It would be just like the movies that the poor innocent person gets blamed for something by angry and dangerous men.

Woo Bin looked at her with an air of one studying a subject that was fascinating and frustrating.

"You tell us. You're the only one whose been playing both sides. Cheating out on your sunbaes?"

Ga Eul glared at him before the hair on the back of her neck stood and she turned to see Gu Jun Pyo pointing a gun at her.

"Where the fuck is my money, bitch?"

She felt herself shiver at the quiet tone his voice held. Somehow she felt that his yelling and whining was much preferable than this serious quiet tone. His eyes had the look of a killer.

"Don't know. Gong Soo Pyo froze the transfer because he called and told me that he received nothing." She began as she watched Jun Pyo walk around with the gun. Her eyes caught the sight of Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong looking wary but Woo Bin looked bored. Why wasn't he worried?

"Aren't you nervous?" she hissed at him. He only gave a look of amusement.

Then in a flash, the gun was on the floor and kicked away from them. Everyone looked at him in surprise with the exception of Ji Hoo. Ga Eul could only guess that the man had seen what Woo Bin could really do last night and would have accepted the idea that Woo Bin could be shot in the chest and the bullet would fall from impact.

"Don't like guns. Pretty useless when you run out of bullets and a total waste of money and time." Woo Bin replied as Jun Pyo stood staring at his empty hand in shock. "So the client called you?"

"Yes." She replied as she relaxed a bit since the gun was away from Jun Pyo. "What about you. Why are you guys here?"

"Someone texted me this address to discuss about the money." Yi Jeong answered as he held out his phone. For a second there was a flicker of shock from the other three men that it made Ga Eul's stomach turn. Looking down at her watch she saw that it was another minute before the hour was up.

"Don't tell me you four got a text with this address and a message about your money." She began and watched their heads nod. "And you all came. Because you didn't get your money…"

Then it hit her! As she watched the second hand of her watch tick forward she turned around desperately for an exit. They had to get out of here and fast!

"Jun Pyo sunbae! Where's the nearest exit!" she demanded. The tall curly haired man looked at her surprise but point to a direction. "Come on! Unless you want to get arrested and spend the rest of your life in jail!"

That got their attention and soon they were running to the exit that Jun Pyo had showed.

"What are you talking about?" Yi Jeong demanded as he caught up to her side.

"Think about it! This was supposed to be a onetime deal! We're not supposed to see each other again, but the very next day we do at the same time and place! The only way to do that is by not paying us! You four want your pay and after getting cheated you come here via text for it!" she replied panting.

"We've been set up." Ji Hoo said as he caught up to them.

"Bwoh? Who set us up?" Jun Pyo yelled as he ran ahead.

However he stopped at the closed entryway, panicking as he tried to figure out what to do, however Ga Eul beat him and pushed a large button from a panel that was a meter away. The heavy door began to slowly open up. The men had to wait until there was enough of an opening to roll through the other side.

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul! Hurry it up!" Woo Bin called from the other side.

She was about to push the emergency stop button on the side of the panel when she heard a faint roar that grew and the temperature was shooting up to hot. Her heart pounded in fear as she numbly pushed the button and dove to the opening, catching a blaze of an orange cloud like fire heading towards her at the corner of her eye.

"Run!" she screamed as someone pulled her up.

Ga Eul did not know if they listened to her but she ran as fast as she could before a powerful force pushed from behind and a terrifying loud explosion rang in her ears. For a few seconds, she felt like she was flying before her body crashed to the ground. It was second of two before the pain registered to her brain and tears began to form.

There was a ringing in her head and a part of her just wanted to close her eyes but someone was shaking her and looking up she could see Yi Seong sunbae's lips move. His voice sounded so slow and apparently he looked frustrated before he picked her up in his arms and she felt them move. She tried to move her arms but gave a pitiful cry as she felt her left arm move. Looking down at it, she saw her hand twitching and her wrist beginning to turn red. Moving her left hand with her right, she turned it to see her watch.

However she was unable to see the time. The glass was cracked into a web of splinters and lines, but she was able to see that the second hand was not moving. The watch must have broken when she landed on her left hand.

Silently she began to cry, mourning the precious gift her sister given her on a day that was supposed to change their futures for the better. There was no way to get it fixed or to find a replacement. Watches changed every year and she doubt she could find one even at a pawn shop or online.

Burying her head into Yi Jeong sunbae's shoulder, she shed her tears and bit her lips to prevent the sobs to come out. After all, she had her pride – there was no need to let these men see or hear.

* * *

Song Woo Bin concentrated on driving, but his eyes took a peek at the rearview mirror to check on the others. Yoon Ji Hoo was currently sitting shotgun next to him while Gu Jun Pyo and So Yi Jeong were in the back, draping Chu Ga Eul's body over their laps. The woman was currently sleeping, but he was beginning to worry that she may have a concussion – she had taken the aftershock of the explosion the worst out of the rest of them. He himself could not believe the distance she covered.

"Yah, you think she needs a hospital?" Jun Pyo asked as he poked her leg. The driver almost rolled his eyes at the man's question.

"She should go, but we can't afford to right now."Ji Hoo replied as he typed away on his little net book. "We need to clean up and change clothes first. The police received a report on the explosion but there was a tip stating that they saw five people entering – one woman and four men."

"Fuck!" Woo Bin hissed as he hit the steering wheel in anger.

"So we were set up, just like you said before Ji Hoo. But the question is who and why." Yi Jeong asked as he stroked the slumbering woman's face to clean off some of the dirt.

"Gong Soo Pyo."

The answer surprised them all and Woo Bin took a quick look behind him to see Chu Ga Eul was awake but not moving.

"Like I said, you came because of a text. I came because he called me directly. Gave a story about how the files were never sent and threaten to freeze the transfers. I offered to talk with him at his office but – "

"But he told you to go to the old facility." Yi Jeong concluded and she made noise of agreement.

Jun Pyo snarled and slammed his hand against the window of the car.

"Why the fuck did he tried to kill us? We got his shit back!"

"As much as I hate to say this but crazy there is right. Why kill us if we just did the job right? Why lie about the files not being transferred – I know they sent." Ji Hoo said.

All of them were silent as they tried to think on it. However Woo Bin was more worried about the traffic and where they would go. It was Ga Eul who broke the silence.

"How did we manage to get out without the police seeing us?"

From her view she could see Jun Pyo grinning and the chuckles from the other three told her that it was a good story.

"We were lucky but the police did not come through until we were gone long enough for them to assume that we just turned off of the freeway. According to the news, there was a three car accident that was in the way so they couldn't respond on time." Ji Hoo replied.

"I found a car and boosted it." Jun Pyo added proudly.

"And don't forget poor me who had to carry you." Yi Jeong teased.

"And I'm driving but don't know where." Woo Bin called. All of them watch her touch her wrist with the broken watch and then her face.

"I don't think I need the hospital, but about the rest of you?"

They all assured her that they had only scrapes and bruises with the exception of Jun Pyo who complained that he was hungry. It was then Woo Bin realized that he still has no idea where to go.

"Yo, not to be a downer, but do we have any place to go for now? If we can't go to the hospital, then where should we go?"

It was Ji Hoo who answered that.

"I don't mind if you guys come to my place. I have enough clothes for you all – that is if you don't mind Miss Chu."

The girl did not answer for a long moment before she held up her right hand.

"Let me barrow your phone for a minute. I don't mind if we head to you place, but I like to get one more person."

Her statement caused all of them to stiffen and there was a tension in the air. Was she crazy to get someone else involved that they don't know about? However if appears that despite being banged up, Chu Ga Eul still had her wits about.

"Look, she's my best friend and a certified doctor. She's the type who is willing to help anyone no matter what their career is. Plus she can get some food for us as well."

As they were all tired and hungry, the promise of food coming to them without calling for it was what got them to agree. Watching her make the call, Woo Bin could only hope that she was right about her friend willing to help. After all, dealing with a band of thieves was nothing to sneeze at.

* * *

Geum Jan Di was seriously and royally pissed off.

Today was one of her very rare days off and she had wanted to spend it with her best friend Chu Ga Eul. She had it all planned out with them going to the market, spending money on good food, go out to see one of those popular foreign films, and end it all with trying to play doctor with her best friend. Ever since the death of Chu So Eun, Ga Eul was just living life but not enjoying it. It was like she was living because that was what was expected out of her.

Jan Di just wanted to see her friend in her smiling and happy self. That did not mean Ga Eul was a rock. She knew her friend enjoy spending time with her but hated to discuss about her twin's death.

But she was determined to make Ga Eul have a good time.

Except it was apparent that Ga Eul had ignored her cell phone. And also her land line.

So when Jan Di went over and rang the bell over and over for her friend's apartment, it seemed that Ga Eul was content in ignoring the world if a kind neighbor had not informed her that she had left earlier. She was about to leave but got a call on her cell from a number that she did not recognize.

Imagine her surprise to hear Ga Eul's voice over the phone and that she needed Jan Di to get some medical supplies and pizzas and head over to an unfamiliar address.

She had tried to pry out more information but her friend was firm in revealing nothing. Instead she received a promise that everything would be explained once she comes over with the requested items. However before the call ended, Jan Di heard a loud male voice saying something about a shower!

Fearing for her friend's life and virtue, she had ordered pizzas and then went home to collect some medical equipment. Stopping at the drug store before getting the pizzas, she bought a few more items that she did not have a home, and hurried out.

By the time she reached the door of the apartment, she was out of breath and impatient to see Ga Eul. Which was what she currently doing now. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door rapidly.

Her grip on the pizza boxes tighten as she heard a loud male voice shouting something. Did something happen to Ga Eul that she found herself in some strange man's bed? Bastard probably drugged her and raped her!

As each second past, Jan Di imagined even more frightful reasons why her friend was in this strange place. While her mind was busy, her body set itself to a somewhat familiar position as it always did if she found a threat to Ga Eul. She opened her eyes at the sound of a lock being undone. Taking a deep breath, she waited.

"Yah! It's about time you got here, bitch!"

However the words did not reach Jan Di's ears. Instead her eyes were glued to the half naked man's figure. To the board chest that was dripping with water, leaving trails down to disappear into the towel that was securely wrapped low on his hips, there was a vague thought in the back of mind that the man before her was hot.

Except that thought was only miniscule compare to Jan Di's more natural reaction.

"YYAAAHHH!"

And like so many who fell, the half naked man flew and dropped to the ground before her feet touched the ground again.

* * *

Ga Eul was in semi-catatonic state before the scream woke her from it. A part of her believed that it might be from a possible concussion however if she were to be more honest, it was the sight of four very handsome men walking around her while going in and out of the bathroom and changing their shirts in front of her.

While she had bad luck with men before, it did not stop her from appreciating eye candy when it came to her. Out of the four, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin had more muscle while Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo were mostly fit with some muscle definition.

Damn, these men belong on a runway instead of being thieves.

"RAPIST! PERVET! EVIL OF ALL WOMEN! DIE!"

Oh yeah, better save Jun Pyo sunbae.

"Jan Di-ah! Stop! He's okay!" she called out from her place on the sofa. The other three men had freeze when they heard Jan Di's rant but relaxed when they realized that Ga Eul recognized the screaming. Ji Hoo was the first brave man to move to the front.

Whatever he saw made him choke out a strangle laugh before he led a blushing Jan Di with pizza boxes into the main room of his studio apartment. A minute later, Jun Pyo came in with a glare that spoke volumes of death towards her best friend. From the huge red mark that graced his face, Ga Eul would bet a million that Jan Di's special reverse spin kick showed itself.

Jan Di's embarrassment was gone as soon as she caught sight of Ga Eul and she quickly dumped the boxes into Ji Hoo's arm before rushing to her side.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did these bastards hurt you?" she rushed with her questions as she release a book bag and began to dig through it.

"I'm fine. These men saved my life, Jan Di. Please try not to give them a hard time."

"I don't believe it." Jan Di retorted before her eyes landed on the broken watch. She gasped in dismay. "No! Your watch! What happened to your watch?"

Ga Eul felt a knife stab her heart at the question.

"There was an explosion and I landed on my left hand. Can you check to see if it's broken?"

"Explosion? How did you get involve with an explosion?" Jan Di shrieked as she gently applied pressure to the hand. Jun Pyo, feeling rather nasty, answered her question.

"That's because someone was trying to kill us, bitch!"

"Bwoh? Who are you calling bitch you broccoli monster?"

"If the hill fits, it's you!"

Once again, everyone was silent as they tried to figure out what Jun Pyo was trying to say. Woo Bin was the quickest to intervene.

"Miss Geum Jan Di. Please believe us that someone did try to kill us, but I doubt they will try again."

His answer pacified her and she went back to treating her best friend. However Ga Eul could hear her muttering about stupid broccoli monsters. It was another few minutes before Jan Di declared that her hand was not broken but her wrist was sprained. Luckily she had bought wrist brace and Ga Eul was told to keep it on with the exception of showering.

"Just try not to use your left wrist so much when you do shower." Jan Di warned as she helped serve a slice of pizza to her. Both the Don Juan and the Casanova shared a dirty grin at each other.

"Or she could ask one of us to do it." Yi Jeong teased with a wink to Ga Eul. She felt warm at the teasing but turned towards Ji Hoo who was taking a short break from his pizzas.

"Could you please bring her up to speed and report what you found?" she asked.

He gave a nod and raised his arm to point at the screens on the wall facing the sofa. The screen showed an online news site of an article of KTY's CEO, Gong Soo Pyo.

"As most of you know, we were hired by this man to break into Yun Corps to steal designs that were stolen from him." He began but Jan Di interrupted.

"Wait, you're stealing?" she asked Ga Eul with angry disappointment. But her friend waved her off.

"I'll explain it to you later, please continue sunbae."

He waited for a second before continuing.

"Well, ninety percent of what he told us is true. He is the CEO of KTY and Yun Corp is a rival company that could have stolen the plans but my web crawlers found this."

A window popped out that showed KCNN and the video began to play of the CEO of Yun Corp giving an announcement.

"_We have lost over five years of work in designing the future of aviation. The perpetrators who stole those designs will be pursued and be brought to justice."_

"It could be cover story." Ga Eul said with doubt. Ji Hoo shook his head at that.

"The time stamps that I got from the file dates back to 2003. Too much work to fake."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that we didn't steal back those designs?" Woo Bin asked with disbelief. Jun Pyo gave a snort and a sneer.

"No, we just stole them."

"That's not cool, bro. Man, I wish I could beat him until his kids bleed."

"I highly doubt any woman would be willing to sleep with him." Yi Jeong replied dryly. They both cracked up at that. Jan Di gave them a look of disgust while Jun Pyo looked at them puzzlement.

"You can't do anything to that loser. He knows your face, you won't even get a hundred meters near his ass." He pointed out.

"But what I don't understand is why he tried to kill us." Ji Hoo said looking over Ga Eul.

She was surprised that the four men and Jan Di were looking to her for answers. However it was ironic that she had an idea on what Gong was thinking in getting rid of them instead of paying them.

"It's because you guys are thieves. And once they interview the guards their investigation will lead it right to you four – killing almost any idea that he had anything to do with the break in. Also he thinks he's better than you so killing you would probably be more like community service – getting rid of the scum of high society. Save him at least three million from paying us."

"But why did he try to kill you too?" Yi Jeong asked and Jan Di began to glare at the picture of Gong Soo Pyo.

"Tie up loose ends. He probably figures that if I stay alive and learned what happened to you, I'll blab." She replied trying to look unconcerned but her right hand was clenching her broken watch that Jan Di carefully removed.

"Well, as soon as you are ready, I'll have tickets printed out for you to leave the country. I can do any city. Paris, Rome, Prague, London – you pick." Ji Hoo offered.

However Ga Eul was not listening to him. Her eyes stayed on the article of KYT. Slowly ideas, facts, and a grudge came together to form one thought – revenge.

"You're running." She murmured.

Everyone else looked at her.

"Yes we're running. What else are we suppose to do?" Jun Pyo asked with some bitterness in his voice. But she shook her head at him.

"No, you're running."She said as she pointed her finger at Gong Soo Pyo's picture. "Let me guess, stock prices not in the range they should be, shareholders meeting coming up, and all of sudden Yun Corps has completed plans that could make them number one in the industry. Five years in planning for the exact same idea with no result won't make them happy; probably even give a hint to the board members to find someone new."

A new light grew in her eyes and a small secret smile blossomed from her lips making her appear alive and eager. It was a look that took everyone's breath away for different reasons. Jan Di felt hope that her friend was finally waking up from living dead routine. Jun Pyo felt his heart race in fear at the familiar expression of the woman who nearly caught him with the Eye of the World. Ji Hoo felt that he was going to have fun once again. Woo Bin admired the how the change made her look sexy.

"You want to run a scam on him?" Yi Jeong asked with surprise. When she turned to face him, her expression almost took his breath away.

"Why not? He's the best mark to have. Arrogant, thinks that things are going to be smooth sailing from now, and overconfident. How did you think I got most of my merchandise back? By going to the authorities? Insurance claim investigators are nothing more than buccaneers."

"But what's in it for us to scam him?" Woo Bin asked frowning.

Ga Eul looked at them each in the eye before her expression grew serious.

"If you guys side with me on this, I promise you that you'll get a whole lot of money and pay back for what he tried to do with you." She answered seriously.

Her answer seemed to appease Jun Pyo who grinned at the money and Woo Bin who smirked at the idea of pay back. Howerver Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong looked a little bit troubled with her answer.

"But what's in it for you?" Ji Hoo asked warily.

Ga Eul looked down at the broken watch. Her mind doing back to what Gong Soo Pyo had said to convince her down the rabbit hole in the beginning. Looking down at the broken treasure that could never be replaced. She felt Jan Di squeezing her arm in comfort and let out a shaky sigh.

"Pabo broke my watch."

Her answer confused the men while Jan Di's eyes shone with tears at the answer. Getting up, Ga Eul looked down at them before she realized that they needed something or more precisely someone. Turning to Jan Di, she asked her friend a question.

"Is she performing tonight?"

Jan Di looked confused before realization came to her. A giggle bubbled out of her mouth and for a moment Jun Pyo thought the crazy kicking bitch looked adorable. He smacked his head to get that thought out.

"I still got my ticket." She answered and Ga Eul nodded with satisfaction.

"All right, let's get JK."

Jan Di and Ga Eul left the room with the others following, however Jun Pyo stared after them like they were crazy.

"What the fuck is a JK?" he asked to the empty room.

Giggles were his only answer.

* * *

"And touch me with all the love and joy from your heart!"

It was currently some time after nine in the evening and there were a total of ten people sitting in a small dark theater. Out of the ten, four were sleeping. The other six were currently sitting in the back row, two of them were entertained why the other four were in shock.

"For your heart, beating and beating, could only be love!"

"I can't believe we paid money to see this." One man muttered to another. Another heard him and snorted.

"I don't think anyone would see this for free."

"Shhh!" the two females hissed before turning their attention back to the stage. The four men stared at them in disbelief. Then one of them slip the other four something and they put an ear bud into their right ears.

"So seriously, what are we going here?" Woo Bin whispered while keeping his eye on the girls.

"I want to know what a JK is!" Jun Pyo snarled quietly.

"Look at the program." Ji Hoo replied.

The other three men looked at him reading the program that none of the others had bothered to get. Sensing their eyes on him, he rolled his.

"The main actress is Ha Jae Kyung. She's probably who Miss Chu wants."

They looked at the actress, wearing a tacky red princess dress, who was still in her monologue, practically screaming out the lines and her movements so exaggerated that it looked like she was doing some sort of aerobics. There was no doubt that the director had only chosen her because she was hot and was mostly like high on drugs.

"She's the one who's supposed to run the asshole who stiffed us?" Jun Pyo squeaked. "Is she injured in the head?"

"Maybe Gong Soo Pyo likes outrageous women." Yi Jeong murmured with doubt.

It was another ten minutes before the girls began to leave. For a moment, the men felt relieved that they would finally leave but Ga Eul and Jan Di motioned them to stay where they are.

"We're going out to the ladies' room, we'll be back." Ga Eu whispered. Jun Pyo, wanting to escape, jumped up.

"Me too! I need to take a piss!"

And before anyone could protest, he ran for it. Ga Eul glared at the other three to stay put and they meekly nodded their heads. There was also the sight of Jan Di cracking her knuckles with a menacing look that took any ideas of escape as a bad one.

So they suffered quietly for another twenty minutes as the play finally ended. All three of them pissed that the other three did not returned. However when they reached the main lobby, they felt that maybe, they got the better deal. The girls looked pleased with themselves but Gu Jun Pyo looked miserable with his arms filled with heavy plastic bags and it looked like one of his ears had been pulled rather harshly. However the look of misery might be more from the delicious smells of food than the physical abuse.

"It's just over now?" Jan Di asked with a frown. However Ga Eul looked pleased.

"Good. We made it. I thought we were going to be late because we couldn't pull sunbae away from the fishstick vendor."

"Bitches. I only had two." The man muttered under his breath. Jan Di whirled around and glared at him.

"Two? You mean two dozen! The other customers were pissed off that you were hoarding the food!"

"Che! I gave you a stick didn't I?"

"After the vendor mention something stupid about me being your girlfriend!"

The two kept on arguing while the other three looked at Ga Eul who only rolled her eyes and nodded. Somehow, they managed to get the arguing pair to move from the lobby to the side of the theater. Pretty soon, all four of them were ignoring the arguing that went from the street vendor to something about the government system.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, she was kinda of bad." Yi Jeong said as they waited. Looking over, he could see her smile at his question.

"She does do a bit much on stage, but entertainment acting isn't her forte. I don't know why she's so bad on a real stage – probably because she thinks real acting is supposed to be like that."

A door opened and a young woman walked out wearing a fashionable black over coat, some killer heels, and her hair let down in showing that it was a little bit longer than chin length. She looked slightly depressed but it changed as she heard the arguing of a couple and her eyes caught sight of a group of people. Her expression changed to one of pure joy.

"Ah! Ga Eul! Jan Di! You guys came!" The woman cried out and rushed over to hug the women. Ga Eul allowed the hug but stopped the woman's hands from moving too much on her person. The woman pouted before grinning and then rushed over to hug Jan Di.

"Of course we came. We always come whenever you send us tickets!" Jan Di protested. What she did not see was the woman lifting her phone and checking it for any new male contacts in the address menu. However Woo Bin and Ji Hoo could see what she was doing and their respect in her increase just a little. A good pickpocket was better than a crappy actress.

"Ah, Jan Di! No boyfriend yet? Even though you work at a hospital, you can't share any juicy stories with your unni?"

"Bwoh? What are you talking about? Didn't we agree that it's Ga Eul's turn to be picked on about boyfriends, unni!" Jan Di protested while a flush covered her face. And to her immense embarrassment, the stupid broccoli monster laughed!

"That's because she knows I have no love life. My ideal man lives in another dimension." Ga Eul drawled with a grin.

Her answered seemed to surprise the woman who took a closer look at her.

"You look different, Ga Eul. What happened?" Then she did a double take at the brace on the left wrist. "Yah! Your watch! Where's your watch?"

As the three women talked and fussed, the four men huddle together to look at them.

"You know that's the second person who has commented on the watch." Woo Bin murmured. The others nodded.

"A special present from the fiancé?" Yi Jeong asked. "I haven't seen a ring on her finger since we met."

"Maybe he's too poor to buy a ring and proposed with the watch." Jun Pyo suggested as he carefully juggled his arms so he could open up a takeout box of food. The other three men stared at him as Jun Pyo opened it and then screamed. The box dropped revealing that it contained fried chicken feet.

The other three yelped in surprised catching the attention of the three women. Ga Eul sighed while Jan Di and the woman glared at them furiously.

"Yah! Don't go wasting food like that broccoli monster!" Jan Di yelled as she stomped up to him.

"Food? That's not food! What kind of person eats something like that?"

"NO! My chicken feet!"

Ga Eul could see that this was getting out of hand and she needed the group on the same page.

"Yah! Everyone stop!"

Her loud order froze everyone from making any more commotion. Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her forehead.

"Ha Jae Kyung, meet the F4. F4, meet Ha Jae Kyung who happens to be one of the greatest female grifters in the world."

This introduction surprised everyone including Jan Di.

"Wait, these guys are the F4? You mean that this is the group where one of those thieves was stupid enough to throw back that huge jewel because you tricked him into thinking it was a fake?" Jan Di exclaimed in surprise.

The three men looked at Jun Pyo who was turning red.

"So not only did you throw the thing at her, she tricked you into thinking it was a fake." Woo Bin mused. Then his lips twitched and he began to laugh like crazy. "My bro! And I thought it was embarrassing how she almost caught me!"

"Were you the one where she tripped on during the party for the dignitary who was showing off that fabulous diamond collection of his?" Jae Kyung asked eagerly – mostly because she wanted to know more about the diamonds. Woo Bin groaned at that.

"And then she had everyone watch me the entire night! I couldn't even get away with a piss without anyone knowing about!" He turned to Ga Eul. "I always wanted to know, but what set you off that time?"

She only smiled at him before linking her arms with Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

"Story time is for later. Let's go eat dinner so Jae Kyung unni can understand the run."

"Run?" Jae Kyung asked.

"She means a crime. Ga Eul has been stealing." Jan Di grumbled.

Although Jan Di had a disgruntle look at the thought of her friend stealing, Jae Kyung reaction was different.

"You mean you've crossed to my side of the law? Oh! This is going to be so good! I always wanted to work with you! Can you imagine it? We would be unstoppable! Is it diamonds? Should I be a princess or a duchess?"

As the girls led the way out, the four men could not help but worry for the future – or at the very least, their necks.

* * *

"Our target, Gong Soo Pyo, graduated from one of the top universities in Korea with honors. Father is currently retired from a 37 year long career in marketing; mother is part of the upper class in Seoul, and he's a trust fund baby."

All seven of them were currently in Ji Hoo's apartment, lounging either on the floor or the sofa set eating the variety of food that was bought earlier. There was a silent war between Jan Di and Jun Pyo over their portions of food. For some odd reason, Jun Pyo thought that Jan Di's plate looked better than his and kept on stealing her food. The only time he paid attention to his own was when Jan Di retaliated by stealing his food. However they kept quiet because they already got yelled at by Jae Kyung who was catching up and making notes.

"Now he and the CEO of Yun Corps are actually rivals since college. Fate apparently wants them to stay that way since they both work for companies in an eleven billion dollar industry. Both companies have government contracts and they do major commercial work."

"Can we use the government contracts against him?" Woo Bin asked taking a sip from his beer. Ji Hoo shook his head at that.

"No point. Gong is actually mostly in charged with the commercial side of the business."

Ga Eul chewed thoughtfully at the information on the screen before turning to Ji Hoo.

"Were you told not to make any copies of the designs when you retrieved them?" she asked. The hacker gave a nod with a straight innocent face. "Show me your copies."

His smile was slow but sweet which made the ladies inwardly swoon at the sight. With a few key taps, the designs popped out on the screen. It looked like a complicated drawing of a plane with semantics. Jun Pyo gave a disgusted scoff at the plans.

"This is what's worth more than our lives? A plane?" he sneered. The others looked at the plans with degrees of doubt. Ga Eul however understood just what the worth really was.

"That's not just any plane. It's the most advance short flight commercial plane to be created. Fuel efficient, high tech, from the plans it looks like they designed a carbon nose and added a titanium wrap to it. Mostly for one hour flights of course because of the size, but these things are in demand." She mused as she took a closer look at the plans. Turning around she saw that the rest were staring at her oddly. "What? You live my job and you pick up a few things."

"You pick up a lot things, Ga Eul." Jan Di mused as she tried to figure out how her friend could read those plans.

"Still doesn't really explain why he wanted us to steal them." Yi Jeong mused as he toasted his beer to Ga Eul.

"Actually it does." Ji Hoo said as he typed a few more things on his keyboard. An image of two graphs came to the front. "These are the stock prices between Yun Corp and KTY from the past five years. Yun Corp has been leading during that period due to news of designs being tested and completed. KTY probably did the same but you can tell that people are buying more of Yun Corp because they had to split the stock twice."

"So he's got a rival that pisses him off so much that he goes to the point to hire thieves to steal the work." Jae Kyung mused. Then she turned to give her friend a saucy look. "Got any ideas?"

Ga Eul was silent as she looked at the picture of the stocks and the image to the side of Gong Soo Pyo. Her mind racing this and that, thinking up the best con to use on Gong Soo Pyo. The cocky son of a bitch needed to be suckered into a plan that would end up digging his own grave. Scanning over the article, one word caught her eye and then everything fell into place.

"Nigerians." She said a vague smile on her lips. "Yes, Nigerians will do nicely."

With that, she nimbly got out of the mess of people and food before disappearing to the bathroom. Everyone else looked after her in confusion except for Jae Kyung who was grinning with glee.

"I'm going to love this job!" she squealed before she began to slurp up some noodles.

* * *

It was a little after nine in the morning and Gong Soo Pyo walked leisurely towards his office. He barely noticed the people around him – his mind planning ahead towards the shareholders' meeting that was coming up days away. He was currently worried about the catering since he vaguely remembered that at least two of the shareholders were allergic to shellfish.

However his secretary, a pretty young thing name Miss Cha, was most frantic about catching his attention.

"Mr. Gong! Your nine o'clock appointment is here." She called out desperately. Stopping, he looked at her in confusion.

"Nine o'clock appointment?"

He followed her eyes to catch sight of a pair of legs that were cross modestly. He moved his eyes to see that sitting to the left of his secretary was a young attractive woman wearing a charcoal gray skirt suit that mostly covered a satin red blouse. Her hair was done in tasteful waves that framed her face. However her eyes held a type of sharpness that he seen in business men whom are ten years her senior.

Before he could say anything, the woman stood up gracefully and held out one hand for a western greeting.

"Mister Gong Soo Pyo. Park Hyun Kyu, African transport and trade initiative" She greeted in a demure voice with a slightly accented Korean. However her stance was anything but demure. In fact, if Gong Soo Pyo took a closer look, Park Hyun Kyu's eyes had a gleam to them that would make him fear for his life – or at the very least his money.

"Wow."

"I thought she was going to suck."

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong were currently sitting over by the computer that Ji Hoo was monitoring the ear buds that he gave everyone with the exception of Jan Di. She had to go to work, but promised to come by to help Ga Eul in making dinner for everyone. Apparently it was agreed that everyone with the exception of the girls were staying over at Ji Hoo's place. The girls would be staying over at Jan Di's until the job was over.

"Hae Jae Kyung is the greatest actress in the world when she's breaking the law. You won't believe how many cons she did with just pure grifting alone." Ga Eul replied absently as she listened to the conversation between Jae Kyung and Gong Soo Pyo.

"_Miss Park, what exactly is it that you do?"_ came the voice of their mark.

"_I and my company look into encouraging infrastructure development and economic renewal."_ Came the cool demure tone of Jae Kyung's voice.

"I have to admit, she sounds sexy like that." Yi Jeong murmured.

"I think she sounds cool." Ji Hoo replied as he looked at the reader to see that there were no signs of a tremor in Jae Kyung's voice.

"_I'm sorry but what does that mean?"_

"_Did he seriously just ask that? I bet even Gu Jun Pyo knows what she's saying."_ Woo Bin cracked on the comm.

"_Huh?" _Jun Pyo asked distractedly.

"Woo Bin just said that our mark is dumber than you." Ji Hoo answered. Yi Jeong was doing his best not to laugh at the sight of a serious Ji Hoo making a crack on Jun Pyo without it sounding like a crack.

"_Of course our mark is dumber than me! He's the one stupid enough to try to stiff us our money! And he even tried to kill us so he didn't have to pay!"_

The comm link was silent as everyone including Jae Kyung who was currently leading the mark out of his office just wondered what the hell was wrong with Gu Jun Pyo. A man who believed that being stiffed was worse than being dead.

"_There is something seriously wrong with you, Gu Jun Pyo."_ Woo Bin said.

Before an argument between the two could come up, Ga Eul interrupted with orders.

"Boys enough. Woo Bin get into position, Jun Pyo, you always done with the wires?"

She got affirmative grunts and turned to Ji Hoo who looked up at her waiting for his order. On the screen was a desktop of two girls smiling with their arms around each other – the desktop to Gong Soo Pyo's secretary's computer.

"Crash it"

* * *

Gong Soo Pyo's secretary sighed as she looked down where her boss and the appointment left. Rolling her eyes, she had little doubt that her boss was trying to tap that ass. Thank god, she wasn't even on his radar. However, she still had to look over his schedule and email him his updates.

Just as she was about to lock on the icon, the screen blacked out and then showed the dreaded blue screen!

"NO!" she screamed as she clicked on her mouse, pressing the three main keys that usually did the work, and even turn the computer on and off.

Nothing worked.

Picking up the phone, she dialed the extension for IT.

"_WHAT?"_

She nearly jumped at the yell. Weren't those guys nicer than that?

"_HEY! IF YOU'RE NOT TALKING, I'M HANGING UP!"_

"This is Gong Soo Pyo's office, my computer just shut down and now it's not even working."

"_Did you even try to fix it yourself?"_ the man's sarcastic and rather crude tone began to piss her off.

"Excuse me, but I have tried everything. Would you please send someone up here?" she asked as politely as possible.

"_Whatever. There's a guy on your floor, I'll page him."_

The jerk just hung up leaving her disgusted at their IT department's idea of service. Thank god those jerks simply work for inside the company, otherwise they would lose their clients! Now she has to wait until the other IT guy comes in and who knows how long that will take. God those guys are total nerds but always lord it over every chance they get –

"Excuse me."

Shivers ran down the back of her spine. The voice was rich, warm, and bitter like dark chocolate. Turning in her chair, her mouth went dry as she stared at a man wearing a blue and beige stripped polo, matching khaki pants, boring brown shoes, with a pair of glasses on his face and nearly swoon at how damn good looking he was. If IT guys were like this, she could easily forgive them for their crappy service.

"I'm the IT guy, you called?" and she swore he purred at the last two words.

Thank god for broken down computers!

* * *

"_Wow, she melted in less than three seconds – he's good."_

Gu Jun Pyo rolled his eyes as he pulled out the loose tile of the ceiling. He did not understand the point in Song Woo Bin's role and to be quite honest he really doubted he could understand playboy tactics. After all having a woman means spending money – his own damn money! Women rarely pay up these days.

Putting the tile to the side he swiftly dropped down and landed squarely on the leather seat in the mark's office. Taking a quick look to the side, he could see Woo Bin flirting outrageously with the stupid woman. At least he's doing his job.

"_Just out of curiosity, why doesn't Ji Hoo play the computer guy?" _Yi Jeong asked. Jun Pyo snortd as he walked over to the computer and pulled out a hard disk drive from his belt. Plugging it into the UBS port, he was satisfied that the program inside it had already began copying and collecting everything from the computer.

"_Because I need him to be the computer guy. Jun Pyo, don't forget the little present."_ Ga Eul said and Jun Pyo fetched out a small black object. Turning on a switch, he made sure that it was on by the blinking red light and went under the desk to place it. A tiny beep told him that the hard drive was finished with its work.

"I got the goods. Getting away in five seconds." He whispered as he pulled the plug.

As he quietly walked to the chair, he took another look and found himself disgusted at how easily the woman was distracted. He was pretty sure that Woo Bin didn't even need a fraction of his charm. As soon as he was standing on the chair, he grabbed the sides of the opening and pulled himself up.

By the time the IT guy left with the secretary's number, she would turn to look at her boss's office to see everything undisturbed.

* * *

Jae Kyung was having the time of her life. It has been a while since she did a job with promising stakes and if what Ga Eul is true – working with some of the best in the business.

One thing that was different was the piece of technology that was hidden in her ear. Portable and with good range since the others were still in Ji Hoo's apartment and it worked well since Ga Eul could hear the conversation and instruct her what to say.

In fact, Ga Eul had managed to pull her out of dangerous territory when Gong Soo Pyo began to test her about which air strips she had done work in Africa. She had warned her about that this would happen with a man like him. And also encourage her to add in that she knew about new designs for planes that were going to exist in the next shareholder's meeting while mention about renovating the airports in Nigeria. However the pop quiz was over and now it was her turn to shine.

"Well, I'm sure that once we have new airplanes, you can order as much as your little heart desires." Gong Soo Pyo said as politely as possible. She paused as if to project displeasure at the statement.

"I was thinking about manufacturing the planes in Africa and selling them as well – to create infrastructure and to manage the grafting." Jae Kyung said as she leaned against a rail while crossing her arms – showing a sense of vulnerability. The surprise looked on the man's face proved to her that she was getting on the right track.

"Well, that means a lot of money – do you have the factories for that?"

She smiled very much like a Cheshire Cat and leaned forward.

"We have the capital, we just need the contracts."

He hesitated and she knew that everyone was waiting for the final answer.

"Miss Park, I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that."

Over her ear piece, she heard the boys moaning at the lost and Jun Pyo cursing like hell.

"_He's supposed to get the fucking bait!"_

"_It was a nice try, he's just too smart."_

"_I say we just wait until we get him alone and beat his ass."_

"_Or we could take those tickets."_

However Jae Kyung was not worried, she knew the right words to reel him in. After all, that's what rivals are for.

"I understand." She replied slowly.

"_Wait for it."_ Ga Eul whispered in her ear.

As soon as Gong Soo Pyo took his third step from her, she dropped the bomb.

"I'll just take it up with Yun Corp."

The flabbergast look on Gong's face was so good that Jae Kyung felt it was a pity to not have it taken. However that was not the point. A mocking smile formed on his face as he walked back to her.

"Yun Corp? Sure, go ahead. They're a good company but I don't know if they'll be able to help you." He said with a chuckle to the end of his comment.

"Why not? They have a reputation for long term investments – you don't." she mocked with a saucy smirk. "They're innovators. Yes, I think it's a better fit for us."

There was pause as she looked at him in the eye and she could see that she was getting to him.

"You should know that I am aware that you're manipulating me, Miss Park." He finally said in a low tone. She laughed at that.

"I should hope so!" Then she leaned just a little closer to him. "Millions of dollars in new contracts, a lot of good press – all of it at your door."

Jae Kyung could see that she had convinced him and from the way his mouth was opened, she also guessed that her looks helped out a good deal.

"All right, you convince me. Let's do this." He surrendered smiling and offered his hand but she snubbed with good humor and began to walk away.

"Good, I'll have my people set a meeting tomorrow at our offices?" she inquired and turned around to hear his answer. Gong looked surprised at the abrupt ending and could only nod his head.

"Oh, yes. Tomorrow is fine."

"It's going to be good doing business with you Mister Gong Soo Pyo." And without another word she walked away with a wave.

It was a few minutes before she took the risk to murmur low.

"So it looks like I caught him."

"_Good work, unni. Get on with the consulate and we'll be set for tomorrow. Do you think you'll have a problem with the Nigerian officials?"_

Jae Kyung chuckled at that and shook her head before remembering that they could not see her.

"No, foreign officials are easier to deal with than a man like Gong Soo Pyo. But what are we going to do about the office?"

"_She's right about that. We don't have a place that is official enough to fool him. And I don't think any of our places should be connected with foreigners." _Yi Jeong pointed out.

"_And don't forget the part where he still remembers our faces." _Jun Pyo added unnecessary.

She could hear Ga Eul tsking her disappointment over the feed.

"_Honestly, I'm surrounded by the best thieves and conmen and women in the business. How do you think we're going to get an office?"_

There was silence before Ji Hoo answerd.

"_Well, I'm pretty sure that I could hack into the real estate agency and possibly set everything up before the meeting but we'll need to make it late in the day." _

However they all heard the doubt in his voice.

"_Won't work and too much paper trail." _Ga Eul shot that idea to the ground.

"_Then what do you think we should do? Threaten someone to let us borrow their office?" _Woo Bin asked. Jae Kyung had to admit that idea had some merit – messy but doable.

"_Not bad but I have a simpler idea."_ Ga Eul replied smugly.

"And what is that?" Jae Kyung asked curiously.

"_We steal one."

* * *

_

"Bwoh? You're going to steal an office?" Jan Di cried out as she fried the egg mixture for her infamous egg rolls. Her friend shrugged her shoulders as she fried the saengchi mandu.

"It's cheaper and faster than dealing with an agent. Besides I don't think any of the guys are willing to share payment on renting an office for a day." Then she paused for a moment. "I don't think you can even rent one for a day in less than 24 hours."

"And can you imagine Gu Jun Pyo letting his money go to pay for rent?" Jae Kyung snorted as she prepared the gimssam.

It was agreed on that the girls would be making dinner. While Jan Di and Jae Kyung had protested a little, it was Ga Eul who found logic with the idea. Her discovery of Ji Hoo's lack of groceries that were not flour, eggs, sugar, baking powder, oil, syrup, and milk made her wonder if the young hacker was not just slightly malnourished. Also she could not imagine the other sunbaes being able to cook anything that was not prepackaged and instant. After learning this, the other two quickly agreed.

"Don't speak of that pervert's name to me! Aishi! Did you know what he did? He walked in a middle of an examination of a patient to drag me out! How embarrassing! And Dr. Shin thought he was my jealous boyfriend!" she yelled as she glared out at Jun Pyo who was busy playing a racing game with Ji Hoo.

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung exchanged looks but hid their amusement. In truth, they did know what had happened. Jun Pyo after giving the hard drive to Ji Hoo, had disappeared with his ear bud on. In fact just about everyone knew the details when Ji Hoo played the recording. It had involved in a lot of screaming from Jan Di and later on Jun Pyo when Jan Di threaten to sedate him using the largest syringe available to her. There was also some jolly laughter in the background which the girls now know that it belong to Dr. Shin.

"You hear me, Gu Jun Pyo? Don't you ever interrupt my work again!" Jan Di screamed as she brandished the turner at his direction. The man being threatened only briefly looked up from the game, scoffed, and returned back to it.

"That wasn't really working. That guy was checking your ass out when you bent down to pick up that stupid toy he was playing with." He retorted. If he had looked, he would have seen her face turn red.

"You mean you were there? But that was five minutes before you walked in! Were you spying on me?"

At that, everyone looked over at Jun Pyo who showed his guilt by jerking the controller in surprise and crashing his virtual car to the side. During the long five second pause, Ji Hoo wondered if Jun Pyo was waiting for someone to help him get out of the mess he dug himself. Taking pity (and thinking just how amusing that the world greatest thief was reduced to a man fearing for his life by an ordinary woman) he stated the obvious.

"I win."

His monotone declaration of victory instantly pulled Jun Pyo from his inward panic attack.

"Yah! What win? That's not a win!" He protested before turning towards Jan Di. "And you! You made me lose with your screeching!"

Ga Eul decided to ignore the argument while Jae Kyung tried to get Jan Di's attention on her eggs. She nearly jumped when she felt an arm brush past her side to steal one of the mandu. Turning around she was met with teasing eyes as Yi Jeong took a bite of his prize. Scowling, Ga Eul did her best to use her body to protect the rest.

"Sunbae! Don't spoil your dinner!" she scolded. The man only finishes swallowing his bite before grinning down at her.

"I know how to pace myself, Ga Eul-yang. It's been a long time since I had homemade Korean food." He murmured in such a voice that Ga Eul felt goose bumps form on her skin. Her hand reached out to rub the back of her neck as she forced herself to calm down.

"Funny, I thought that a Casanova like yourself could easily get girls to cook for you."

There was a funny look that passed in his eyes before his smile became wider.

"The girls I usually go walking with aren't really the type to cook. They're more like restaurant reviews only they don't clutter my coffee table." Came the easy reply.

For some reason it got on Ga Eul's nerves. The idea that women meant that little to Yi Jeong, a man who reminded her greatly of –

Putting the pan out of the burner, she turned around and gave a rather forced smile.

"Somehow I doubt that you could stand such women like that, unless you were drunk – like that time I stopped you from stealing the Ming Vase back in Beijing." She said as sweetly as possible hoping that mentioning the past would make him back off. However it did the opposite.

Yi Jeong's smile suddenly turned dangerous as he took two steps closer to her and placed his arms on each side, trapping her between him and the stove. Ga Eul suddenly felt drunk at the scent of something earthy and sandalwood that came from him. The body heat was becoming stifling as she licked her lips and tried to find some way to escape. A gasp tore from her throat as she felt his breath against her ear.

"How quaint, the nice girl trying to give the bad man a nasty bite. You're just lucky that girls like you are the ones I stay away from."

With that, he slowly pulled away and went back to the guys, leaving Ga Eul furious and unsettled. Gripping her shaking hands into fists, her eyes bore down on the mandu and she comforted herself that this was just one job. One job and she wouldn't have to deal with the F4 ever again. It would be last time she would have to deal with that Casanova.

"Ga Eul, you okay? That playboy didn't do anything to you, right?"

She turned to see Jan Di looking over at her with concern. Ga Eul's eyes flickered down to see that the egg rolls were being made and that Jan Di did not let the egg burn. In hopes to hide her nervousness, she tried to keep her hands busy by washing them.

"No. He likes the glamorous types. The worse he'll do is teasing verbally." She replied as calmly as possible. No point in having Jan Di turning into a guard dog over her. "Besides, it's just this one job and we'll never see each other again."

"Then that means that pervert isn't going to be around either?" Jan Di asked hopefully.

There was a moment of hesitation as Ga Eul thought on that question.

"Yes. Once he gets his money, he'll leave. That's what he usually does." She replied lamely. Thankfully her best friend seemed satisfied with the answer and continued on to make her egg rolls. Jae Kyung slide up to Ga Eul side and leaned close to her ear.

"So, he's probably going to be bugging her after this job." She whispered. Ga Eul nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I've never heard of him going after anyone like that outside of a job."

"Hmm, it's rather cute how he's secretly crushing on her."

While trying to stop her coughing and unni to stop beating her back like a piece of new leather, Ga Eul had to convince Jan Di that none of the guys had tried to kill her. She was only seventy-five percent successful.

Poor Jun Pyo sunbae suffered another reverse spin kick – this time with an audience.

* * *

Turning his head up to the sky, Yoon Ji Hoo enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face. It was rare that he could enjoy a nice day like this during a job. Most of the time he was stuck in some dark little room doing his part of the job but today, he really had nothing to do other than to keep a look out with Chu Ga Eul. Even if he did have his net book out.

"Here, sunbae."

He smiled his thanks as he accepted the hot beverage of the espresso and surprised to see that Ga Eul had chosen some cheap commercialized sweet coffee. Sipping his drink, he watched her warm her hands with the purchase while keeping a look out for Gong Soo Pyo.

"Did you delay him with the traffic lights?" she asked.

"All of the lights were red when he hit them." He replied calmly. However he still felt uneasy about this. What Ga Eul had suggested was tricky in terms of timing and relied heavily on how Jae Kyung is able to keep the meeting from going astray. "Do you think she can handle it?"

"What you don't know about Jae Kyung unni is that she's the best female grifter and she was also retired. I think she has all of her stolen assets stored somewhere in Korea or was it France?" Ga Eul mused.

That was when the black Mercedes showed up and Gong Soo Pyo got out of the back seat before the car drove off. The two outside watched in surprise before Ga Eul began to talk with her earbud.

"Sunbae, unni, he's here."

"_What? But we're not ready yet!"_ Jae Kyung hissed in dismay.

"Then you better get down to greet him. Once he looks into the directory, it'll be over."

"_Can someone explain to me why we're not in the directory?" _Woo Bin asked sounding quite annoyed.

"Because it's a fake office and fake offices don't exist." Ji Hoo replied.

"_Any way we can also fake the name plate?"_ Yi Jeong grumbled.

Ga Eul chewed her lip as she saw Gong Soo Pyo enter the building.

"_Yah! Ga Eul! The elevator is taking too long! It's still stuck somewhere on the first floor."_

She could feel a headache growing but she kept thinking. Turning to Ji Hoo, she hoped her request for him was possible.

"The cars park at the front, can you activate the alarms?" she asked. Her heart felt lighter as she watched Ji Hoo work his magic. "All right, Ji Hoo sunbae is creating a distraction but it's going to last only a couple of seconds. Jun Pyo sunbae, get unni down now. Woo Bin sunbae and Yi Jeong sunbae, get that name plate up."

Tuning out the conversation on the feed, she began to reach out for her left wrist to twist her watch but was momentarily surprised at the feel of a brace. It had been a habit whenever she had to leave the country to find some sort of stolen merchandise; to twist the watch around was like gaining encouragement from her sister. And because of that bastard, she didn't even have that to comfort her.

_"YAAAH!__!"_

Ga Eul and Ji Hoo flinched at the scream when it got worse when the frequency got too much and created feedback.

"_Yah! Monkey! No need to scream like that! This is perfectly safe!"_ Jun Pyo yelled.

Pulling the ear bud out, Ga Eul tried to wait out the ringing in her ears. She gave a shaky smile over to Ji Hoo.

"I guess Jun Pyo sunbae's short cut was a little too much."

"Probably revenge for laughing at him when Jan Di-yang kicked his ass." Ji Hoo replied dryly. Somehow Ga Eul doubted it. Jun Pyo sunbae's idea of revenge would be stealing all of their money and maybe killing them in their sleep. Flying down twenty floors with just a rope and grapple was more like fun for the crazy man.

Placing the ear bud back into her, she caught the conversation between Jae Kyung and Gong Soo Pyo. Apparently the impromptu ride gave a glow to her unni's complexion and Gong was complimenting her over it. Relaxing just a bit, Ga Eul sat back on her chair and opened her can of coffee. Pretty soon unni was going to work her magic on everyone and everything will be set in place for the final stage.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at the message. A smile spread to her face as she read the message before replying in turn.

Yes, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Gong Soo Pyo had to admit that he was impressed. The meeting with the Nigerians was official looking with a group of seven black men wearing expensive looking suits. What he conversed with Miss Park to help with translating via English showed that the Nigerians were eager to reconstruct their airports and that the contracts with KTY to create jobs and revenue in Nigeria. All in all, it was official.

Except that he had a good feeling that this was just a con and he had a good idea who was pulling the string on this.

After all, the criminals who broke into Yun Corp had yet to be caught and the police have yet to catch the people who blew up the old factory. Honestly did that silly woman think she could pull a fast one on him, Gong Soo Pyo?

"Mr. Gong, I am glad that we reach an understanding on this matter. I hope we will do good business with each other." The Nigerian whom he did not bother to learn his name said with pleasure. Gong gave his politest smile and nodded.

"I am sure we will."

Beside him there was a polite feminine sound and every man in the room turned their attention to the only woman. Miss Park smiled an apologetic smile before looking straight at the Nigerian man.

"About the other matter." She commented vaguely with a discreet look. There was a look of understanding between her and the Nigerian man before he gave a nod.

"Ah, yes. That matter." He replied as he reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a plain white envelope.

Slowly and sensually, Miss Park rose from her seat walked over to take the envelope and walked back. As she sat, she handed the envelope to him. Gong opened it and pulled out the paper enough for him to read.

$1,000,000.00

A million dollar 'finder's fee' that Miss Park mentioned just before the meeting. Well, they sure don't beat around the bush on how much they want.

"Is it acceptable?" Miss Park asked airly. He stuffed the paper back into the envelope and placed it in his inner jacket pocket. Giving every a congenital smile, Gong Soo Pyo answered.

"I believe I can make it work." He replied. The smile on Miss Park was gorgeous, pity that he knew she was conning him.

"Good! How soon can it be done?"

"Let me check with my bank and as soon as it's clear, we can begin business. In fact, tomorrow I'm hosting a shareholder's meeting. There's going to be a reception at around one. All of you are invited of course." He offered generously.

His offer pleased everyone and as they were ushered out of the office, no one paid any attention to a couple of janitors wiping the sign next to the door.

* * *

Jae Kyung smiled as she waved Gong Soo Pyo away. The Nigerians had already left with her promising to meet them at KTY's reception party at one fifteen. It was scary how Ga Eul's plan was working out. Of course her skills in grifting were being challenged in carefully maintaining the meeting with the two parties to work out just right without giving the game away.

"So did he buy it?" Ga Eul asked as she and the boys walked up behind her.

"We own him." Jae Kyung replied smugly.

"Yah, are you sure this is going to work?" Jun Pyo asked frowning as they began to walk away. Woo Bin slapped him on the back and laughed.

"What? Worried that you won't have any money to take out Jan Di-yang to dinner?"

"Bwoh? You want to die? Why would I take that Amazon out?"

Ga Eul quickly interrupted, mostly because she so did not want Woo Bin to give Jun Pyo any ideas. It was obvious to everyone that Jun Pyo was interested – even if the man was unaware of it.

"I guarantee it, sunbae. Tomorrow, Gong Soo Pyo is finally going to pay."

"Better be more than what he offered us." Jun Pyo snarled. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were whispering and could not help themselves to tease the thief.

"Don't worry, Gu Jun Pyo, I'm sure Jan Di-yang won't care if you get her a cheap ring." Yi Jeong commented slyly. Turning to Woo Bin, he appeared to be thoughtful. "Those arcades have those UFO catchers, right? A few coins and Jan Di-yang can expect a flashy faux diamond ring."

"Oh my bro! Our man Jun Pyo is going to need the biggest to get his point across."

It was at that point that Jun Pyo lost his temper and threatened to beat them both up. Laughing the two men ran ahead with the curly haired man yelling after them. The other three watched in a mix of amusement and bafflement. Ga Eul rubbed her temples. Hopefully Jun Pyo would not take those idiots seriously. For his own sake, he better not.

"Young love, so cute!" Jae Kyung cheered. "I think they'll make a good couple."

Ga Eul and Ji Hoo exchanged looks before shaking their heads.

"You think he'll try to steal the Eye of the World to impress her?" Ji Hoo asked as Jae Kyung ran ahead to see if Jun Pyo caught the other two.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, Jan Di-ah will kick his ass if he ever gives her something stolen. I wish those two quit teasing him so. They're putting ideas into his head."

Ji Hoo studied her for a moment and then nodded.

"I'm glad you were the one he hired."

Surprised at his sentence, Ga Eul looked at him for clarification.

"That guy could have hired someone else and we would be dead or just left to lick our wounds. And you got good friends who are helping us too. Ha Jae Kyung is taking time to help us in this con because we can't get close to our mark and Geum Jan Di cooked us dinner and kept our plans a secret because of you. And you know us. I don't think there's anyone else in the world that can do that."

Ji Hoo's speech stunned Ga Eul as it was the first time she had ever heard the man talk so long that was not about his tech. And the smile he gave her practically melted her heart. The man must have been such a cutie as a child. It made her want to pat his head.

"But I don't think we know why you are going so far or why you even took his offer in the first place. I don't think we even knew when you quit working for RGN until a year after you quit. And when I tried to find out why, there was barely any trace online other than this."

He held out his net book to show a black and white picture of herself with a man who looked so much like So Yi Jeong. The picture showed their faces laughing at the camera and leaning their head together like they were sharing a joke. Ga Eul froze as she stared at the picture. It was suppose to be a wedding gift for So Eun and Beom Kim. She had taken that picture during a trip between the three of them and it was so perfect because it was the day Beom Kim asked So Eun to marry him. And the way that man had tried to propose to her sister was so silly and so precious that Ga Eul had to capture it.

They all had laughed when So Eun shared the story and every time she shared it with their friends it brought a fresh new bout of laughter.

Her vision blurred just a bit as she reached out to close the window that contained the picture. Blinking back the tears she closed the net book and gently pushed it against Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, there are some things even comrades do not share. Please do not bring it up." She replied softly. A handkerchief appeared in her vision and she took it gratefully.

"Does So Yi Jeong make you uncomfortable?"

"No. I had years to get over the fact that there are two faces that are almost alike. So Yi Jeong is a completely different man."

Reassured, Ji Hoo said nothing more and the two walked in silence towards his apartment.

* * *

It was currently noon the next day and seven people stood around a table with six duffle bags looking at each other. Four men and three women could feel the end was near.

"Ga Eul-ah, are you sure about this?"

Ga Eul looked over at Jan Di who was biting her lip with a frown. Her friend had been insistent when she learned that Ga Eul was going to take a part of today's job to join in order to watch out for her. It took very little convincing with the others with the exception of Jun Pyo who made the excuse that Jan Di would ruin it for them. However, both Ga Eul and Jae Kyung managed to convince Jan Di not to kick the man again while the other three men just ignored their comrade.

She gave her best friend a comforting smile.

"Trust me Jan Di-ah. Everything will be fine." Ga Eul replied confidently. Then she looked at the others and gave a nod. "Let's do this."

In silent agreement, everyone but Jae Kyung took a duffle bag and they all exited out of the apartment.

* * *

He felt like he was sitting on top of the world. And maybe he was.

The morning had gone perfectly with the announcement of a new design of commercial planes and the shareholders were gobbling it up like air. There was no doubt in Gong Soo Pyo's mind that he was going to make billions out of these designs and Yun Corp will have to find a new CEO. And the fact that the stock went up 15 points since this morning was an added bonus.

Sipping his bubbly, he took the congratulations from the shareholders gratefully and gave half-hearted compliments to others. However in his mind all he could think about was that he won.

"Mister Gong?"

The sweet accented voice brought him out of his thoughts as Gong Soo Pyo looked up to see Miss Park and the Nigerians. What a joke, Nigerians. His associate had worried about making this deal until Gong showed him the transmitter blinking underneath his desk. Once they were out of range, he had explained who was involved and the ridiculous idea that those thieves could ever think of pulling a fast one on him.

Not that they would succeed in such a scheme. He had already called the NKPA and them waiting until he signaled them.

"Miss Park, gentlemen, I'm glad that you made it."

"Looks like you're the man of the hour." Miss Park replied with a smile. He smiled back.

"Does it show?" he flirted.

"Not at all." She flirted back with a wink. Looking over at the Nigerians, Goon noticed that they looked uncomfortable with their surroundings. Actors can only go so far, but if they are put somewhere that is out of their league…

"Why don't we settle this." He offered. Miss Park looked at him with surprise.

"Right now? You mean you have the money ready?" she asked with disbelief. His answer was a smirk and a nod. "Well, yes. That would be wonderful!"

"Good, just follow me to my conference room and we'll have it finished. Then I can announce the deal with the shareholders."

"Good. I'll inform them immediately!"

He watched her talk with the Nigerians and they all seem pleased with her explanation. As he led them up to the conference room he had set up, Gong Soo Pyo daydreamed on how it would all end for these thieves. He would see them in jail and sue them for everything they had for conning him and his company. So lost in his thoughts, he failed to noticed that Miss Park had allowed the Nigerians to enter before her and stood by the door as they were seated. And when they began to talk, everyone failed to see that she slipped away.

"So I believe that we are in agree with the terms?" the Nigerian who had discussed with Gong Soo Pyo the most yesterday inquired.

Standing across from him, Gong Soo Pyo gave a smug look before answering.

"The terms have changed." He replied coolly before pressing a button on the conference phone. There was a faint buzz before the KNPA burst in through both doors of the conference room. He felt relieved that this whole game was going to be over. When an agent asked if he was okay, he answered without realizing that the Nigerian man had also answered.

"Thank you agents, please take them – "He began before he realized that something was wrong. Two of the agents were pulling at his arms as if to arrest them. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Gong Soo Pyo, you are under arrest for soliciting a bribe from these Nigerian officials." An agent in his mid fifties answered coolly. Gong Soo Pyo shook his head and did his best to look stern.

"No, you are mistaken, I spoke with Agent Choi. Bring him here and he'll explain – "

"I am Agent Choi." The agent replied as he flashed his badge. Shocked, Gong Soo Pyo tried once again.

"Good, then arrest those men! They're impersonating as Nigerians."

The lead speaker of the Nigerians looked down at him scornfully and pulled out his papers.

"We are Nigerians. Your woman knew of this when she contacted us."

"Woman?" Gong asked as he tried to understand who they were talking about. Another Nigerian gave a nod before replying.

"She said that she worked directly under you!"

Surprised at the explanation, Gong looked around at everyone to see that Miss Park was missing. Wanting to know what the hell was going on, he called for her.

"Miss Park? Miss Park!" He yelled, but no one answered. Then he faced the others. "I have no idea who she is. She told me that she worked for you! She even told me to meet you at your office!"

The Nigerians looked indigent before the leader replied.

"We do not have an office."

"Exactly!" Gong said as it appeared that something was going to go right. However what the Nigerian said next differ.

"We met her at your other office."

_The Nigerians stood in front of the office with the sign KTY and Miss Park smiling up at them politely. _

"_Welcome, gentlemen. I am Miss Park of KTY. I work directly under Mister Gong Soo Pyo."_

_Handing them a card, she ushered them into the office._

Gong Soo Pyo could only stare in shock at what he had heard. How was it possible? Weren't those thieves involved with this whole mess? Fuck and he was having such a good day too….

Then it hit him like lightening. The shareholders!

"The shareholders!" he gasped before running down to where the reception was.

Outside, the loud sounds of police cars race across the streets towards a certain building. The people eating their delicacies and drinking their bubbly looked in confusion at the commotion. Soon confusion became to alarm as officers and agents of the KNPA appeared. Several of the private guards tried to stop them but a flash of a warrant forced them to move aside.

That was the scene that Gong Soo Pyo arrived to when he reached the shareholders.

"Gong, what the hell is going on?" a shareholder asked. He tried to pacify the situation saying that it was a permit problem but Agent Choi tore that plan apart.

"Is anyone else here involved with the bribe?" Agent Choi called out loudly.

"Bribe?" another shareholder asked in alarm and soon everyone was looking at each other in bewilderment.

"There is no bribe!" Gong countered in anger. However the Nigerians were angry at that.

"I handed this man," the lead man said as he pointed at Gong "an envelope with a cashier's check for $250,000!"

"No! No! No! I did not get a check! Nobody handed me –" he began before stopping short as he remembered being handed an envelope.

_Jae Kyung smiled as she got up to receive the envelope from the Nigerian. As she received it, she turned to pause only for a second. A second long enough to switch out the envelope with another that was hidden in the bottom of her jacket. As she tucked the real envelope away, she walked back and gave the fake to Gong Soo Pyo._

"But nobody handed me…" Gong murmured in wonder. Agent Choi however was not impressed.

"This will look better for you if that check wasn't deposited."

"I didn't get a check!"

The Nigerians now were looking black with fury and Agent Choi had a grim expression on his face. It was clear that neither party believed a word the man said. Then an agent came up and began talking to Agent Choi.

"Sir, we're beginning to search the labs and offices here. Also we've already started seizing their files and hard drives." The agent said with a pleased look. For the first time since he had arrived, Agent Choi cracked a smile.

"Good work." And patted the agent on the back before allowing him to continue with his work. Then turning to Gong, Agent Choi's face changed to a neutral one. "You better hope we don't find the money."

"Agent Choi!" Gong replied while waving off the shareholders' worries of the press investigating. "You can't just take my files and my computer!"

The agent raised in eyebrow at him before shaking his head. Then Agent Choi took a few steps forward until he was in the personal space of Gong Soo Pyo.

"This corporation has government contracts and there are very serious rules with contacting with foreign nations. According to homeland security, we the police have every right to seize and secure everything including your sad little boxers."

With that said, Agent Choi walked away to oversee other matters.

Gong felt his throat tighten before realizing that everyone was looking at him. After giving a quick introduction to the Nigerians, he fled to his office with several agents behind him. If he had stayed just a few minutes more, he would have see a procession of men and women wearing the uniform of the KNPA walking out with boxes as the real agents enter the building. While some of them were looking serious, there was a twitch on their lips that gave away their glee.

* * *

In an abandon building, a man in his forties waited patiently for another to arrive. The person he had talked to was late by five minutes, but he was expecting that. If he were honest, he thought this whole thing was a joke, but he would wait.

A sound of footsteps caught his attention and he looked over to see a young woman in her twenties wearing an outfit of gray slacks, white button down blouse, and sensible shoes. She was a pretty thing, not glamorous but pretty in a refreshing sort of way.

"I came alone liked you asked." He said as a greeting. The woman smiled and nodded.

"I know." Was her answer before handing him something – three hard disk drives. "I understand that everything was wiped out, but these are the copies as well as the evidence that KTY stole your property. I believe that should be good for a couple of law suits."

Taking them, he nodded in thanks. Then he looked at her in the eye.

"And in return, I will stop the pursuit of the original party involved with the theft of my company."

The woman gave a nod at that.

"That is fair."

With that, she turned to leave. However as she walked towards the exit, the man could not help but be curious about something.

"Don't you want any money?"

His question caused her to pause before she answered.

"The bill has a different sort of payment."

The CEO of Yun Corp was left in confusion as she disappeared out the door.

* * *

Closing her eyes to lift her face to the sun, Ga Eul took a deep breath of air and let it out in relief. Everything was in place. She just needed to make one little phone call. Punching in a number, she walked towards the meeting place with the others. The phone picked up after the second ring.

"_Yes?"_ a gloomy voice answered.

Smirking at the tone, Ga Eul replied in a sing song voice.

"You should have just paid us."

She could imagine the look of surprise on the man's face and what was going on at the very moment. KNPA agents looking all over his office with his people getting grilled with all sorts of questions.

"_But I found the transmitter!"_

"You mean that little box with the blinking red light? Yes, we wanted you figure some of it out and afterwards we just spoon fed you everything else."

"_Do you know who you are messing with? I am Gong Soo Pyo and I am going to beat this!"_

"Are you forgetting about the bribe?" she asked innocently with a smirk on her lips.

"_Bribe, what bribe? I didn't get any money!"_

But in the background she could hear the agents calling out their discovery of the cash that Jun Pyo sunbae had stashed in the office desk before disguising himself as a KNPA agent.

"I afraid it doesn't account for all of the money; we needed a quick pick-me-up shopping trip and spa trip. The boys were really happy with the spa trip." She said as she recalled how they were all pampered right after the meeting yesterday – totally Jae Kyung's suggestion.

"_You!"_

"See, if a company's stock price drops ten percent in one day, you can short-sell and make a lot of money. But if the stock drops down thirty percent, you can make _shattering_ amounts of money. See, I didn't need the police to take you to jail, I just needed them to make a fuss at your office and go in and out with boxes on TV – all day long. It'll make a nice little impact against your investors." She drawled. "Sending you to jail was just a bonus."

She waited for a moment to let what she said sink into Gong Soo Pyo's brain.

"So if you say anything about us to the police – well, I'll let you imagine what will happen."

With that, she ended the call and arrived to the meeting spot where everyone was there holding a check. Whatever was on the check seemed to be enough to shock them all – even Jun Pyo. Taking her own check, Ga Eul looked down to see the amount and her heart nearly stopped.

"Wha -?" she began looking at the zeros. Ji Hoo gave a smile.

"Let's just say that KTY has been an international stock and that before closing down, there was a bit of an exchange going on."

Everyone looked at him before Woo Bin grinned and gave the man a noggie.

"You are the best, bro." He said before looking over at the women. "Come on, girls! Give this man a kiss!"

Jae Kyung did just that and gave a peck on Ji Hoo's cheek. However Jan Di and Ga Eul were still stuck on the number $57,937,182.34 that was on the check.

"This is retirement money." Jan Di murmured. She felt sort of bad of accepting this since she did nothing to earn it. However Ji Hoo had insisted that she take it since she was dragged into the mess. Escaping the harassment of Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, Ji Hoo looked over at the other two women.

"You can buy an island with that money. Jan Di-yang can buy her own clinic."

At that Jun Pyo leaned over to her.

"Buy one. It'll be a lot better than that shitty place you're working in now."

Before Jan Di could defend her work place, Ga Eul grabbed her arm while stuffing the check into her purse. Bowing, Ga Eul gave an uncomfortable glance at the others.

"Well, sunbaes, unni. This is it."

Her statement seemed to surprise them as if they had forgotten that this was just a onetime deal. Then it was replaced with something else.

"Right, no repeats." Woo Bin said with a nod.

"I guess this is good-bye." Yi Jeong mused.

"I have a gig to do." Jae Kyung said airily.

Slowly they began to walk in different directions away from each other.

Jan Di looked back before looking over at her best friend. The expression on her face was back to the one before this whole mess start – a face that was just trying to live. The spunky doctor felt like she was cheated despite the large amount of money she had just received. Ga Eul had looked so alive when she did that stealing job.

If only –

"You know, this is the first time I had a job that was done so smoothly. And you seemed to know how to keep me focused."

Jan Di looked to see Ji Hoo walking behind them with a smile. Ga Eul looked back with an annoyed looked.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae," she began but was interrupted by another.

"You do know that I'm the best at one thing." Jun Pyo rushed and nearly bumped into Ji Hoo. "But I can't just stop doing my one thing and you know lots of things."

But he was interrupted by another.

"Ga Eul-ah. You know a girl like you can do a lot with guys like us. And you'll need me to back you up." Woo Bin cooed. Ga Eul glared at him and Jun Pyo however it was Jae Kyung who jumped up from the side.

"Come on, work with unni, Ga Eul! We all know we can do so much together! Think of all the work we can accomplish! And Jan Di can help out too with her being a doctor!"

"Now wait a minute – " Ga Eul protested. Before she could go on, she bumped into someone in front of her and was caught by a pair of strong hands. Looking up she found herself staring into Yi Jeong's dark eyes. A part of her felt like melting but she struggled to keep her senses. "I'm only interested in helping people – not stealing from them."

Pulling his hands away to cup her face, Yi Jeong gave a stunning smile.

"Then we'll help people. There has to be some bad men that we can steal from." He teased softly. Then he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You can still be the good girl when acting naughty."

"Bwoh? Get away you playboy!" Jan Di yelled as she pushed Ga Eul behind her. When Yi Jeong held up his hands in peace, Jan Di turned to look at her friend who was flushed with embarrassment. Fidgeting for a moment, Jan Di finally made a decision. "You should do it."

Everyone looked at Jan Di but all that mattered to her was Ga Eul.

"Jan Di – " Ga Eul began but she cut her off.

"Do it, Ga Eul. You can help a lot of people and they and unni want to help you. She would want you to."

While the boys were trying to understand the last part of Jan Di's comment, Ga Eul's eyes widen and she looked lost for a moment. Then closing her eyes she looked at Jan Di and nodded. The others smiled at each other at their success.

"So do we get a group name?" Jae Kyung asked eagerly. Woo Bin groaned at that.

"Come on, monkey! That's so lame!"

"Monkey? Who are you calling monkey!"

"Don't blame me! Blame Jun Pyo! He was the one who called you that!"

"Leverage!" Ga Eul yelled.

Everyone stopped to look at her in confusion. Taking Jan Di's arm again she turned to them.

"Our group name is Leverage and our first order of business is to celebrate – I'll pay."

And as they walked away together with Jae Kyung arguing with the boys about where to eat (she wanted chicken feet while the boys were aiming for somewhere with proper cuisine) Ga Eul realized something about this new partnership with the F4 and unni.

Poor Jan Di-ah was going to be stalked by Jun Pyo for real!

* * *

Please review!


End file.
